Century Child
by Yami No Megami
Summary: Rin is desperatly in love with Lord Sesshomaru. However, she fears her feelings may not be returned... Would she be able to handle rejection? Or does he somehow feel the same as she?
1. Chapter 1: Century Child

**Hey Guys.. I wanted to do something a little different from InuYasha? Big Deal! and from Inuyasha dare. I have a Love for angst. A really big love. I breathe all the angst i can. I wanted to write one and i hope i could maybe use this chapter as a new beginning in my new writing style. I'm being inspired by Nightwish's album century child. Please review**

* * *

**Century Child**

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru…

Do you see?

Can you see me?

Can you see how much I love you?

Can I tell you?

Would you listen if I did?

Would you push me away?

Would you shun me if I spoke my feelings?

I know I'm only human. I know I have nothing to offer. But isn't my love enough? Am I worth anything in your eyes? No one will love you as much I do! I know you more than anyone!

How could I express my feelings?

How will you know?

Or… do you know now but refuse to say anything because it would leave a stain on your pride if you were to love me more?

Is your pride most important to you?

Do I matter at all?

you saved me Lord Sesshomaru.

You rescued my soul from the depths of hell!

You must feel for me…

Please tell me you do

Even if you have no intention of pursuing a relationship with me.

Even if you were to send me away for my own good! please tell me you love me!

I just want to feel loved…

In your eyes only.

What would I have to do

Lord Sesshomaru?

I want so much to tell you my feelings.

I'm scared though…

This is the first time I feared you my lord…

I fear you will send me away…

Send me away in anger… hatred!

I couldn't take that….

I wouldn't be able…to…

I will tell you!

I desperately need you to know!!

I will tell you right now!

…

……..

…

But…

As I look up at you… in your lovely eyes..

I draw back…

My heart couldn't handle your rejection… you will reject me… this I know…

I think… I will keep my feelings a secret for a little while longer… just a little longer…

* * *

**Please review!! I need inspiration! Should I continue? I know its not too much but I'm warnign yu... there will be Angst!**


	2. Chapter 2: Everdream

**A/N hey guys im going to rewrite this fic over kinda. You may recognize some parts that im keeping but im also adding a lot more filler and detail. Im sorry for confusion but pleas bear wit me. Thank you for sticking to the story and hope to update frequently. **

* * *

**Century Child**

* * *

**_Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day_**

"Rin lets be off." The deep voice of her Lord shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes my lord!" she answered.

She smiled as she followed Lord Sesshomaru back to the manor. After the defeat of Naraku, Rin got older and lived with Lord Sesshomaru in the western lands.

Rin was nearing her nineteenth year and she still had not taken a mate. In fact deep down she wanted Lord Sesshomaru to claim her. However, it didn't look right in the demon ways to mate with humans. Oh if she had been born demon!

Nonetheless, this didn't stop her from trying. She often wore the most expensive Kimono Sesshomaru provided. She allowed her hair to grow long and voluptuous. She even bathed more frequently in Sakura scented water. All for any attention from Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin tried her hardest. She was an object of beauty. She wasn't one for martial arts or for demon slaying; in fact she was more interested in the physical arts. Lord Sesshomaru had her privately tutored to be trained in the koto, dancing, reading and writing.

**_Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me_**

Rin thought her very lucky and she was grateful to Lord Sesshomaru. It was not common for young girls to fluent in writing and reading. She loved music and dancing. Even though physical training wasn't her area of interest, she still knew how to defend herself from demon attacks. Her weapon of choice was a katana. She always carried it at her side.

Of course she didn't practice the arts for her own interests, she noticed a long time ago, when she was still young, Sesshomaru and herself were at a high-class village picking up a new kimono. After retrieving the lovely kimono, they were to depart when they stopped because someone was doing a performance on the street. Now, Rin knew Sesshomaru wasn't the one to say he liked the musical arts, however, the soft look in his eyes when the sweet music hit his ears made Rin melt. That's when it hit her; she wanted Lord Sesshomaru to look at her like that with soft eyes…

Ever since that day all she's done was train hard and harder.

**_Would you do it with me  
Heal the scars and change the stars_**

* * *

**_Would you do it for me  
Turn loose the heaven within_**

She knew she must keep her feelings a secret. She MUST.

No matter how kind and generous her Lord was towards her, she knew her feelings would never be returned.

How did she know this for sure?

Sesshomaru, being a male, had his own sexual urges. And of course being the Lord of the West, he obviously had concubines of his own… not like he had emotional attachments to any of them. They were there solely for his sexual release…. Nothing more…. So of course when one came too attached….. Well….

******FLASHBACK********

_Rin had only been arranging flowers when she heard a commotion from outside._

_"Sesshomaru!" wailed a shrilly female voice._

_Rin quietly slid open the shoji door, curious to see who would call her Lord in such a disrespectful way. As she peered outside, she caught her Lord Sesshomaru backslap a human girl across the face. Rin recognized her as Akiko. She had been the current concubine Sesshomaru was sharing his bed with._

_She was tearstained, and now kneeling at Lord Sesshomaru's feet. "My Lord, please," she reached up at him._

_"SILENCE!" he growled as he slapped her hand away. _

_Akiko clutched her hand to her chest and glared up at him through her tears. "Lord Sesshomaru! I love you…. I LOVE YOU!" _

_"YOU are just a human Whore! Nothing more!" he growled as he turned to walk away. _

_But Akiko just didn't give up. She reached up and grabbed his sleeve to his haori, "WAIT!" she cried in despair._

_By this time Sesshomaru had enough, Rin could tell. She stepped out from the room she was occupying. At the same time Sesshomaru had turned around and slashed the womans throat open. Silencing her up for good._

_The blood splattered onto the walls and floors of the manor. He stepped back as the womans lifeless body fell limp to the floor. _

_"To think that this Sesshomaru would lower himself to love a disgusting human wench…" he said in a low voice, disgust evident in his voice. _

**_Disgusting human….._**

_Sesshomaru again turned and as he did he caught Rin's eye. Rin held her breath as her Lord gazed at her in the eye. _

_She clutched her flowers tighter and dropped her gazed to the floor as she quickly bowed her head. _

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes , "get someone to clean this mess," he stated as he walked past her_

**_****End Flashback***_**

The remark about the woman being a disgusting human rang in her head…

Rin sighed as she put her book down.

The event happened almost a week ago and Lord Sesshomaru never mentioned of it. The woman akiko was never mentioned again… it was as if…. It never happened.

Rin sighed again. Not good. She was getting a headache thinking of all these confusing thoughts.

**_I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day_**

* * *

"Rin"

Rin was startled out of her studies as Lord Sesshomaru came into the library.

"Yes my Lord?" She said as she stood up and bowed.

"Sing for me".

This was not uncommon. Rin had always cherished the times Lord Sesshomaru would come seeking to hear her music. This was exactly what she trained herself for!

**_Bosom for a teary cheek  
My song can but borrow your grace_**

She got up and led Lord Sesshomaru to the koto room. This was her most exciting time .Where it was just her and Lord Sesshomaru.

She tuned up the koto and started plucking the strings. She hummed a soft melody and started vocalizing

Sesshomaru sat himself down and was listening to every note. Rin closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into her music humming softly; she let out her words…

_Watashi haanato nikan utawo utau _

_I sing this song for you_

_Anatango watashinokoe wo kotoqadekiru_

_Can you hear my voice?_

_Kono utaa natanotemadesu_

_This song is for you_

_Nomiwo_

_Only you _

_Sesshomaru-sama_…

Rin sang his name only that of a whisper and started vocalizing again.

She stopped the music and vocalized louder. She stood up with confidence and picked up two fans which were laid up in front of her.

She snapped them open and continued to sing…

_Ana taga watashino dansu_

_Watashi ha dansu no houhou wo sanshou _

_See the way I dance_

_Ana taga watashi nii idou _

_I move for you_

_Sesshomaru-sama_….

Rin moved the fans and fluttered them around her.

She danced and sang for her lord.

These words were from her heart, and as she opened her eyes to look at her object of her affection, she smiled with confidence.

She let her dance come to a close as she snapped her fans open again and fluttered them around her sides as she bowed in front of Sesshomaru. She held her head down and the dance was over.

Rin felt herself giggle with happiness. She often performed for her lord but she felt this was the best.

Lord Sesshomaru stood up as did she. However she kept her head bowed in respect. He stepped in closer and she shivered a bit as he brought his hand to her cheek. She raised her eyed to look at him and he drew in closer, their bodies pressing together.

Her breath hitched. Not that she minded this close contact and the warmth emtting from him, she was also confused at this sudden show of affection.

Sesshomaru brought his lips to her ear, "You played Beautifully…"

Warmth rushed through her body and she smiled giddily.

Not knowing what else to do, she brought her hand up between them and layed it on his chest.

He drew back a bit as he put his free hand utop of hers. The hand on her cheek remained. He brushed his thumb on her lips, "Youre getting…. Much better…."

"Lord Sessh-" she startedbut was cut off by him pressing his lips to her very own.

**_Your beauty escaded in me_**

**_In this white night fantasy_**

**_Dream of me_**

* * *

**Well? Like it hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy and its so worth putting up another chapter. I really like constructive criticism. So please tell me, what u liked about it. IF you HATE it, why? What about it make you hate it? THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Ja mata!**

**~Yami no Megami~**


End file.
